


Words I never said

by Ladynight



Series: Wolf Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, M/M, a little sad, but it ends well, kiss, little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, I’m still as scared as hell, but I could live with trying, I could live with crying and I could live with dying tonight.     </p><p>                                                                         *<br/>He shouldn’t have been there. Scott told him to stay way this time, Scott warned him about how dangerous it would be. Derek came by his bedroom last night, stopped by his desk and asked for Stiles to once in his life do what he was told.</p><p>And of course Stiles did the exatcly opposite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I never said

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sad so I wrote this.  
> I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you thought it would be.  
> Hope you like it anyway.

_Down to sleep I pray._

_Like a widow’s walk, my faith will never fade._

_Because I know living right is mostly in the try, and I could live with dying tonight._

_Every heart is built to bend and break._

_Truth be told, I’m still as scared as hell, but I could live with trying, I could live with crying and I could live with **dying tonight**._

He shouldn’t have been there. Scott told him to stay way this time, Scott warned him about how dangerous it would be. Derek came by his bedroom last night, stopped by his desk and asked for Stiles to once in his life do what he was told. Derek said it was an entire pack of alphas, he went on describing how powerful they were, how each one of them had killed their entire pack, feeling no remorse. He kept looking in Stiles’ eyes, face doing this weird thing, like he wanted to say more stuff, but something was holding the words back. Not letting them out. He nodded in answer to all that he was being told, he looked at Derek and just nodded his head up and down.

“Just stay safe, ok Stiles?”

“Who will protect your furry ass if I’m here?” Because no, he was not ok with this plan.

Derek sighed “We can protect ourselves. We can heal. Just stay here ok? Please, just stay here.”

“Fine.”

But he didn’t stay there.

Stiles was running in the middle of the woods, fallowing the screams and loud sounds. He came into the open space, a brunette was running towards Derek but he didn’t see her, he was fighting with another wolf and so she was going to take him down. He wasn’t even going to get a chance to fight her. Stiles just ran, he ran as fast as his human’s legs let him and then he jumped, throwing himself in front of Derek, Scott yelling for him stop, but it was too late already. The thick, big piece of wood went thru his belly, ripping him, he looked up and the woman was smiling, red eyes sparkling and fangs bright. He could feel the blood running down his body, soaking his clothes, but the pain wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be. Suddenly, her expression went still and she fell down, Isaac’s bloody, angry face right behind, and as she fell Stiles fell with her, hitting the dirty ground. He closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled from somewhere.

He just raised his left hand, waving him off “I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t.

“I told you to stay safe, why did you do this?” Stiles felt a pair of hands around him, pulling him somewhere.

“She was going to kill you.” He felt the blood on the back of his throat, the metal taste on his tongue as he coughed “I couldn’t let that happen big guy.”  His eyes flew open slowly, hand coming to cup at Derek’s jaw “God, I’ll miss your furry ass.”

Stiles was always so scared of this moment, of dying, but right now, all of his fears seemed as far away as they could possibly be. “Tell my dad I love him.”

“No, you are not dying.” Derek had so much to say to the kid, he was drowning on his regrets, all so loud inside his head with the words he never said. Stiles was always there with him, even when he pushed everyone out Stiles would found a way back in, even without his permission he would just go back inside and stay with Derek. Stiles was always so happy, smiling and dancing around, he made Derek’s life less miserable, he made his life more worth it and now he was dying. He was dying and Derek wouldn’t get the chance to say how much he appreciated the fact Stiles would never shut up, he would never get the chance to smile back at him, to vomit all the words of affection he had been keeping close to his chest because he was too damn scared to say them out loud. Stiles had clawed his way under his skin and, at some point, Derek stop fighting him, he just let Stiles in, let him get under his skin and stay there, warming him from the inside out, taking his bed memories and putting them away only to show Derek how the world could still be so colorful and pretty. “You can’t die on me Stiles, not now.”

“Don’t worry sourwolf, it’s going to be ok.” He smiled small and weak, eyes closing.

“No, no, no! _Stiles_!” Derek yelled, Scott came running, face painted with blood and dirty.

“Why did he come? He have to do something, Derek!”  

There was nothing left to do, his wonderwall was falling apart brick by brick, and so all Derek did was press his lips softly against Stiles, giving in, crying silent tears. “No, he can’t die! Bite him Derek, bite him!” Scott was so desperate.

“He wouldn’t make it, Scott.”

“We have to try something!” Stiles’ body convulsed a little under Derek’s touch, catching his attention.

It was now or never.

*

He opened his eyes slowly, judging by the brightness he thought this was heaven, his vision was going to focus and he would see his mom, in her beautiful green dress filled with flowers, raising a hand towards him. But when his vision did actually focus, he realized it wasn’t heaven. No. It was Deaton’s clinic. Someone was holding his hand, Stiles looked down only to see Derek holding him so tight it hurt a bit, Scott sleeping by his feet. He smiled with the scene even though he didn’t understand why the hell he was still alive, but hey, no complains.

“Guys?” he tried one more time “Guys?”

Scott’s head raised fast, Derek letting his hand go only to caress his cheek “You’re alive, Ohmigod your alive!” Scott hugged him “Shit, I’ll tell your dad you’re ok, I’ll tell everyone you’re alright, oh my god thank for not dying Stiles.”

“No problem buddy.” Scott smiled, hugged him again and left. “What happened? How am I still alive?”

“We should wait till Scott comes back to talk about this.” Derek help him get down from the gurney.

Stiles’ head started going a hundred per minute “I was dying, no way a hospital could have done this, they wouldn’t even got there in time.” Derek looked at his feet and suddenly it all made sense, like a lamp lighting in the back of his head “Holy fuck, you bite me!”

Derek didn’t say anything to that.

“You bite me, holy shit, does this mean I’m a werewolf now?”

“Yes.” He finally looked at the boy “Are you angry? I know you never really wanted this. But I couldn’t let you die, I couldn’t lose you”

“I don’t know how I feel about this. But I’m glad I didn’t die.” Stiles stepped forward “Wait, you couldn’t lose me?”

Derek blushed “You are important to me Stiles. I wish it hadn’t take you almost dying for me to admit that.” Their eyes met, Stiles’ flashing yellow, God he was even more beautiful like this.

“I wish that too.” He closed the distance, chest pressing against Derek’s “But I think we can work things out.” Stiles smiled, lips melting against Derek’s hot mouth, Derek’s hand coming to his waist, trying to drag him impossible closer as their tongues danced and tangled, wet and hot. 

When they finally broke apart Derek pressed his forehead on Stiles’, breathing hard and uneven, thumb doing little mindless circles on the pale skin under his shirt. “I think that too.”

“My dad is going to flip.” Stiles laughed a little, arms around Derek’s neck, pulling his alpha closer.

“I think we can work things out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
